finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Dix
Eugene Dix is a main character in Final Destination 2 and is a survivor of the Route 23 highway pileup. He is a high school teacher who was set to replace another teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. Eugene is the sixth and final survivor of the Route 23 pileup to die. Biography Eugene lived somewhere in New York. He is shown to be very sensitive, sceptical, and sarcastic. He is also shown to have suicidal tendencies. Prior to the crash, Eugene was substituting for Ms. Valerie Lewton at Mt. Abraham High School when he learned that one of his students at his original school brought a knife to class and killed his substitute teacher. ''Final Destination 2'' Eugene was riding his motorcycle to work, when Kimberly had a premonition of a pile up on Route 23. She blocks the road to prevent the other drivers from entering the highway, including Eugene. Moments later the accident occurs just as she predicted, killing several other people. After the accident, the other survivors are brought to the police station, where Eugene tells them about the curse of Flight 180, even though he himself is skeptical. After Evan Lewis's death the remaining survivors reunite for safety, and Eugene expresses his disbelief that Death is still after them. He leaves the apartment and goes into an elevator along with Nora. While in the elevator, he witnessed Nora's death and becomes suicidal. He takes Officer Burke's gun, and tries to shoot himself, but all the bullets are duds, as it is not his turn to die. Now that Eugene believes that Death is still after them he teams up with the survivors to try to find a way to cheat Death's plan. 'Death' After the group leaves the apartment to find Isabella Hudson their vehicle suffers a blowout and they swerve onto a nearby farm. The back of the car is penetrated by PVC pipes, which puncture Eugene's lung and is sent to the hospital. While in the hospital bed, Eugene watches helplessly as Death closes the vents in his room and snaps the tube to the oxygen tanks, spreading it into the air. His bed began to roll away from the wall and the plug supporting his defibrillator began to come out of its socket, unplugging his defibrillator. As Eugene gasps for air, the defibrillator goes into emergency mode, and Eugene is able to breathe again. Everything seems fine, until Clear Rivers shows up and opens his door. With the oxygen sifting in the room and the vents shut, the plug comes all the way undone and creates a spark. The oxygen is ignited and creates an explosion, incinerating both Eugene and Clear as well. Signs/Clues *Eugene tried to kill himself via handgun, but all six bullets were duds. Clear confirmed that it wasn't his time to die. *When the plug is pulled in the room it creates a spark, then that spark ignites the room once Clear opens the door. The spark from the pulled plug and the sudden burst of oxygen from outside the room creates an explosion. *Eugene had a key chain of a pool ball with the unlucky number 13 on it. *When Eugene tried to commit suicide with a gun, the gun had 6 bullets in it, which marked him as the sixth survivor to die. *During the time of his death, the milliliters go up to "1800". *In Burke's apartment, Eugene says to Clear Rivers,"If Death is after you, why don't you just stay the hell away from us?" Unfortunately, they both die in the same explosion. Appearances * Final Destination 2 (portrayed by T.C. Carson) * ''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (as Eugene Hooper) * The Final Destination (reference in opening credits) * Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by T.C. Carson) Trivia * The massive explosion that kills both him and Clear appears in the opening sequence of The Final Destination. * Eugene Dix and Carter Horton share a few similarities: ** Carter and Eugene both say they control their own lives. Also, they both decide to try to kill themselves, Eugene with a gun and Carter with a car and train. * In the script for Final Destination 2, Eugene is described as: EUGENE DIX, 44, a English teacher. * Eugene was supposed to be stabbed to death by a student, but was transferred to another school where he replaced Ms. Lewton following her death in Final Destination, so he wasn't around when the student showed up at his school. This is somewhat of a plothole, as Eugene would still have to be transferred if Ms. Lewton had died on Flight 180. ** Also, because another teacher was killed in his place, Eugene should have gotten that teachers remaining time (according to Final Destination 5) Since Eugene (with this other teacher's time) should have died in the pileup; it can be assumed that the unknown teacher would have died at the time of the crash. * In a TV edit of the film, his premonition death scene was slightly censored by not showing the blood splatter out of him when his motorcycle hits him. * While he was lying in the hospital, things inside the room start to move with no apparent reason. This could show Death was in full control, not relying on accidents for Clear's and Eugene's death. * In the novel for Final Destination 2 it is revealed Eugene wasn't killed by the initial explosion but by shrapnel that was launched at him by the explosion. * He is similar to Tim Carpenter from the same movie as both almost suffocated before their actual death. * He is one of two African-Americans who died as the last survivors of the opening disasters. The second one is Nathan Sears (who chronologically died before Eugene). Neither of them also was a visionary. Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Incinerated Category:Ran over Category:Main Characters Category:Perforated Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:Death's Servants Category:Last Survivor to Die Category:The Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 5 characters